


Lightning

by Lucespes



Category: Free!
Genre: Asahi feels the sudden need to protect Kisumi, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Kisumi is afraid of thunderstorms, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucespes/pseuds/Lucespes
Summary: Kisumi never told Asahi that he was afraid of thunderstorms, but the skies outside are clear, so a walk won't hurt anyone... will it?Second prompt of my curiouscat asakisu prompts!





	Lightning

“Asahi, do you think it’s going to rain?”

The redhead looked up from his homework, glancing over at his best friend, who was sprawled out on Asahi’s bed looking at a magazine. He hadn’t even looked up from his reading as he asked his question, which made Asahi’s brows furrow. He glanced to the window, staring up at the clear blue sky.

“Doesn’t look like it,” he observed. “Why?”

Kisumi looked up then, his purple eyes shining and his smile dazzling. “Let’s go on a walk.”

Asahi’s frown only became more etched on his lips, but he shrugged and stood. He could use the break. His mind could only take so much trigonometry. He grabbed his coat; even though it was sunny out, it was autumn and the breeze was sure to be cold. Kisumi quickly followed, and within minutes they were walking side by side down the empty Tokyo street that led away from Asahi’s apartment. The trees swayed slowly in the light winds, and Asahi found his eyes on the beautiful leaves rather than what was in front of him.

Kisumi saw the bike rack coming. Asahi did not.

He slammed into the bike rack, the metal colliding with his hips and causing him to double over with the momentum of his walking. In a matter of seconds, Asahi was dumped on his ass on the sidewalk, and Kisumi was bent over clutching at his sides, howling with laughter.

Asahi picked himself up rather quickly, dusting himself off and sending a spiteful glare Kisumi’s way. It didn’t deter the other boy, and Asahi walked off, pouting dejectedly. Kisumi ran to catch up with him, slinging an arm around his shoulders and hanging off of him.

“Aw, Asahi,” he cooed. “Don’t be so grumpy. It was pretty funny!”

He shot him another glare, shrugging him off of him. “You could’ve warned me, asshole.”

Kisumi shrugged and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his coat. “Could’ve,” he agreed.

Asahi rolled his eyes and looked ahead, determined not to make any more of a fool of himself. After a few minutes of walking, they passed a small playground, and Kisumi let out a small gasp. Before Asahi could question him, the pink-haired boy was dashing over to the swings, gleefully plopping down and beginning to swing his legs. Asahi raised an eyebrow and laughed, sauntering over and slowly taking a seat on the swing next to him.

As Kisumi swung back and forth, Asahi watched him curiously. “Why did you want to go on a walk?”

“It’s nice out,” he replied simply. “And you’ve been so busy with school and swimming that I bet you never really get to go outside and just enjoy Tokyo. In fact, I bet you’ve never even explored your neighborhood even though you’ve been living here a while!”

Asahi felt his eyes twitch at the accuracy of Kisumi’s taunting words. Just because he was right didn’t mean that Asahi had to let him know that.

“Sorry that some of us have lives that don’t revolve around luxury,” he sneered, and Kisumi’s laugh filled the air.

“Luxury?” he chuckled. “I have school and a job that take up most of my time. I don’t live anything close to a life of luxury!”

He crossed his arms over his chest, watching his friend begin to swing even higher. “Still,” he huffed, turning his gaze to the skies. His eyes widened as he saw the thundercloud hovering directly above them. “Wasn’t it a completely clear sky?...”

Kisumi followed his gaze, and Asahi watched the color drain from his face. He went deathly still, coming to a complete stop, and Asahi frowned. “Kisumi? What’s wrong?”

“I-I…” he began, but he was interrupted by a loud clap of thunder that rolled across the sky. Kisumi nearly jumped out of his skin, his grip on the chains of the swing making his knuckles white.

Asahi slowly reached out and clasped his hand over Kisumi’s as the first drops of rain began to fall. “Hey… It’s alright. It’s just a thunderstorm…” he said slowly, trying to get Kisumi to meet his gaze. When their eyes finally met, Kisumi looked at him with eyes full of terror.

“I… I’m scared of thunderstorms…”

Immediately, Asahi leapt into action. He stripped his coat off, wrapping it around Kisumi’s shoulders and lifting the hood to cover his light hair. The rain was falling heavier by the minute, but getting soaked was Asahi’s least concern. He pulled Kisumi to his feet, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him up against him. “It’s alright. Let’s get back to my apartment, and I’ll turn on a movie on my laptop or something,” he said, keeping his voice gentle to make sure that he didn’t upset Kisumi any more than he already was.

Kisumi’s fists curled in Asahi’s shirt, and the redhead looked at him sadly. How many years had he known Kisumi? Why hadn’t he ever realized that Kisumi was afraid of thunderstorms? He led him to the sidewalk, careful not to go too slow or too fast. The rain was a torrential downpour with no signs of stopping any time soon. Asahi had never realized how something so small could potentially be so terrifying to someone else.

He pulled Kisumi along, tucking him into his side to try and shield him from as much water as he could. In the process of getting back to his apartment, Asahi managed to get sprayed by two separate trucks driving by, but both encounters barely made him bat an eye, as Kisumi had been shielded from both splatters.

By the time they finally made it into the warm, dry apartment, Asahi looked as if he had rolled around in a gutter for half an hour while Kisumi was barely wet at all. Asahi considered it a win, and he quickly led him to his bed, sitting him down and wrapping the pink-haired boy up in two separate blankets. As he tried to move to go and fetch his laptop, he felt Kisumi’s grip on his shirt tighten, and he looked down to see Kisumi clinging onto him for dear life.

“Kisumi…” he said, slowly kneeling down in front of him. “Hey. Look at me.”

Purple eyes lifted to look at him, and Asahi realized that tears were threatening to spill over. He quickly did the first thing that came to mind, and he pulled his shirt off before wrapping his arms around Kisumi protectively, as if to protect him from the raging flash storm outside. He kicked away his soaked shirt, worried that its dirtiness would upset Kisumi even more. Thankfully, his hug seemed to work, as Kisumi nuzzled his face into Asahi’s shoulder. He could feel Kisumi’s breathing start to return to normal, and he began to rub his back for good measure.

He had never seen Kisumi so fragile before, and it ignited something fierce in him. He found himself dealing with the sudden urge to protect Kisumi with every fiber of his being, willing to do anything to put a smile back on the cheerful boy’s lips.

Kisumi finally pulled back, and Asahi gently ruffled his hair before pulling back and moving to his closet to find clean clothes. He pulled a sweatshirt over his head and switched into some clean jeans before returning to Kisumi with his laptop in his hands.

He sat down on the bed next to him, opening his laptop and putting Kisumi’s favorite movie on. As the DVD player started up, Kisumi scooted closer to Asahi, putting his head on Asahi’s shoulder and cuddling closer to him.

Asahi felt something stir in his chest at the gesture, and he wrapped his arm around Kisumi’s waist, pulling him closer still. Kisumi looked so fragile, so close to breaking down and crying, and Asahi knew in his heart that he didn’t like it one bit. He laid his head on Kisumi’s, his eyes on the screen but his mind elsewhere.

He didn’t have feelings for his best friend… did he?

**Author's Note:**

> twitter || twitter.com/tsvnashii  
> curiouscat (if you want to leave a prompt) || curiouscat.me/amajikx


End file.
